moon and stars
by fleur-power25
Summary: the marauders are turning 16 which means they are growing up. to moony it means more than that. it means that he will discover his mate, the bad part is that the wolf will become stronger and his feelings harder to control.
1. intro

**intro**

The marauders were about to get back from their Christmas Break in their fifth year at Hogwarts and they were all excited or at least most of them were. Remus was more terrified than anything else. He didn't know what to do. He was turning 16 soon which meant the wolf would become stronger than it already was. No mater how hard he try's it was becoming harder to suppress it. He know it would be even more powerful especially when he was around Padfoot. Padfoot. He couldn't wait to see him again it seemed like an infinity since they last spoke. He just wants to hug him and tell him how much he mist him. Tell him how much he loved him but that was not going to happen. How could it when Sirias was off galivanting with a different girl every week.

He tried his hardest to distract him self by reading but nothing was helping. He just couldn't seem to get that mutt out of his head. He sighed and fell back on to his bed. He was so frustrated at this point.

He had been doing research in to werewolf mates for the past couple of months. He hade learned that werewolf mates were strong very strong even stronger than a veela bond. They are very overprotective and very clingy. They will not die if rejected but often kill themselves ,same if there mate dies. When they turn 16 if they know who their mate is then they get more protective whether they are with them or not. It is gradual happens so that no one will notice , which they obviously will. he lay there on his bed just thinking . "Well that can all wait till tomorrow." he said as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1 - train

Moon and stars chapter one train

Remus was staring at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He know that he would have to see his friends at some point so drawing it out was just a waste of time and energy. He sighed and ran at the wall.

The first thing that he saw when he got on to the platform was a split second of a tall boy running up to him. The next thing he know he was engrossed in a hug by the one and only Sirias Black. He relaxed instantly in to the others embrace, longing for it to go on for the rest of eternity. Soon they brock apart leaving a sad gap in Remus's hart that he pretended want there like he did all of his life since he meet Sirias.

"how was your Christmas moony?" a smiling padfoot asked. he can't tell him what my Christmas consisted of. Most of it was just him lying on his bed in pain and the rest of the time he read about werewolf's. "it was good, I just read mostly." he smile at him. he could not lie to him. It was not a lie it was just a half truth. That did not stop the wolf from rising up in his head and telling him that he is bad and a liar. He ended up zoning out trying to suppress the wolf but failing miserably. Luckily his friends started talking and Sirias was sucked in to the conversation.

They all got on the train him in the corner Sirias next to him and janes and peter sitting opposite to them. They all talked about what school and pranks. It was fun just like normal. This bugged Remus. He didn't understand. How could they be acting like everything was normal when it was not. When he was hurting. He know it was stupid. How could they tell he was hurting? He always put on a mask hiding how he felt. If he was going to be mad at someone, he should be mad at himself.

"hey, moony, you okay?" padfoot asked looking concerned. Remus hadn't noticed it, but he had been staring at the floor for longer than was natural. His head started spinning with thoughts that he had upset padfoot, but he put on a smile and a cheerful voice. "yeah thank pads just thinking."

This was not helping him feel like he wasn't lying. "are you shore you looked really tiered. Maybe you should get some sleep." Ramus simply nodded in response. Leaning his head on the cool glass as he drifted in to an uneasy rest.


End file.
